As circuit densities increase in semiconductor devices, the probabilities of individual device components becoming grounded to other device components increases as well. In the context of memory circuitry, and in particular dynamic random access memory circuitry, a continuing emphasis is placed upon maximizing the number of memory cells which are formed over a wafer. Balanced against the concerns for maximizing efficient use of wafer real estate, are concerns associated with providing storage capacitors with desirably high storage capabilities.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the usage of wafer real estate during formation of integrated circuitry. In particular, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved methods of forming dynamic random access memory circuitry.